Livewire Vol 1
| Featured = Livewire | Stories = Fugitive Guardian | Creators = Vita Ayala Raul Allen Patricia Martin | Issues = | Start = | End = }} Livewire is an ongoing series published by Valiant Entertainment, written by newcomer Vita Ayala with illustrations by Raul Allen and Patricia Martin. It is the first series starring Livewire as the main protagonist. The series was initially announced as a four-issue limited series, but was extended to an ongoing.Vita Ayala’s Livewire Ongoing Will Light Up the Valiant Universe (August 2, 2018 by CBR) Once, Amanda McKee, the technopathic psiot known as Livewire, knew her purpose. She wielded her machine-manipulating powers to benefit the HARBINGER Foundation…until the true depths of her mentor’s cruelty were revealed. She brought UNITY to the world’s most formidable superpowered beings…until a battle between team members dissolved the group for good. She gave hope and guidance to a ragtag band of SECRET WEAPONS…until the U.S. government marked them for death and set her down a path of no return. Now, in the wake of the worst disaster the country’s ever faced – one that was directly caused by her hand – Livewire must decide for herself what kind of hero she will be…if she’ll be one at all. The series is the second Valiant series to get a Glass Cover variant for its first issue. The glass cover is illustrated by artist Doug Braithwaite and printed on tempered glass with ultra-violet ink letting Livewire glow under black light (see here).LIVEWIRE #1 Glass Variant to Be Printed with UV Ink! (November 21, 2018 by The Valiant Voice) Issues * * * * * * * * * * * * Collections Trade Paperbacks * ''Livewire: Fugitive'' (#1-4) * ''Livewire: Guardian'' (#5-8) * Livewire: Champion (#9-12) Cover Art Gallery File:LIVEWIRE 001 COVER-A POLLINA.jpg| LIVEWIRE 002 COVER-A POLLINA.jpg| LIVEWIRE 003 COVER-A POLLINA.jpg| LIVEWIRE 004 COVER-A POLLINA.jpg| LIVEWIRE 005 COVER-A ROCAFORT.jpg| LIVEWIRE 006 COVER-A ROCAFORT.jpg| LIVEWIRE 007 COVER-A ROCAFORT.jpg| LIVEWIRE 008 COVER-A ROCAFORT.jpg| LIVEWIRE 009 COVER-A LEE.jpg| LIVEWIRE 010 COVER-A LEE.jpg| LIVEWIRE 011 COVER-A LEE.jpg| LIVEWIRE 012 COVER-A LEE.jpg| Collections Trade Paperbacks LIVEWIRE TPB 001 COVER POLLINA.jpg| LIVEWIRE TPB 002 COVER ROCAFORT.jpg| Promotional Art Gallery Teaser Cover LIVEWIRE 001 COVER-A RANDOLPH.jpg|'Teaser Cover' by Khary Randolph LIVEWIRE 001 COVER-A RANDOLPH TEXTLESS.jpg|'Teaser Cover Textless' LIVEWIRE 001 VARIANT-GLASS BRAITHWAITE.gif|'Glass Cover' by Doug Braithwaite (click to enlarge) Pre-Order Bundles Each PRE-ORDER EDITION comes with bonus material such as character designs, scripts, and creator commentary, plus an exclusive cover. LIVEWIRE PRE-ORDER-BUNDLE 1-8.jpg|1st Pre-Order Bundle (Issues #1-8) LIVEWIRE PRE-ORDER_BUNDLE 9-12.jpg|2nd Pre-Order Bundle (Issues #9-12) Related References External links * Valiant Reveals an Invigorating Lineup of New Series for 2018 and Beyond with LIVEWIRE, BLOODSHOT RISING SPIRIT, FAITH: DREAMSIDE, and MORE! (June 7, 2018 by The Valiant Voice) * How Comic Book Hero Livewire Is Getting Her Due: Writer Vita Ayala explains why now is the right time for the Valiant Comics hero to step into her own series for the first time (September 18, 2018 by The Hollywood Reporter)